


Carry On, My Wayward Children

by toomanyfandoms24



Category: Danganronpa, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Multi, Multi POV, Original Characters - Freeform, There is still Ultimate Talents though, alternate universe- no despair, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms24/pseuds/toomanyfandoms24
Summary: Hana Esukēpu and her best friend Kokichi were nervous to start their new school. Korekiyo wanted a different kind of beauty in the school. Tenko hater being the only girl in her group. Shuichi wanted to get the attention of the avocado boy. They all had their dreams and talents. Their secret and hopes. When the new semester begins....all secrets will be revealed.





	Carry On, My Wayward Children

The graduating class was small. The classes even smaller. Of course that is how it has always been at the Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles. There were seventeen students in this class, all between the ages of 15 and 17. Hana Esukepu was among these seventeen. Along with her childhood friend, Kokichi Oma. 

“Here Hana, I bought you a fizzy drink,” Kokichi handed Hana a bottle full of soda and smiled, waiting for her to drink it.

“Thanks,” Hana nudged Kokichi’s arm as they continue walking to the Gym where they were going to meet the rest of their class and their schedules.

“How do you think they set up the schedules,” Kokichi asked Hana.

“Not sure. Guess we will have to find out,” Hana pushed open the gym door and saw fifteen students standing in a semi circle. There were five teachers on the stage gathered at a table.

“Looks like we are late,” Kokichi said. A small teacher in a pink dress with a flower crown stepped up to a microphone.

“Oh no! You’re just on time,” the teacher’s sweet high-pitched voice rang through the air, “We were just waiting for Headmaster Monokuma.”

Kokichi and Hana got in line with the rest of the students. The teacher stepped back from the microphone and it gave feedback, which caused a chorus of moans from the students. Then the lights went out.

Everyone was in a state of panic and several loud screams were sounded out. Hana felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around her torso. Then a bright spotlight fell on the stage. A fog machine started going and loud entrance music began.

“Introducing,” a loud booming voice sounded out, “the one! The only! Headmaster Monokuma!”

A man lifted up to the stage through a door in the middle of the stage. The music lifted to a crescendo and the supposed Headmaster spun around, facing the children. The lights turned on and Hana looked to her side. Kokichi was holding her torso for dear life. Hana ripped Kokichi’s arms off her and watched the Headmaster.

The Headmaster was medium height with salt and pepper hair and had a black suit with stark white stripes running down it on. He bowed while the teachers began to clap with too much enthusiasm. Nobody in the audience clapped.

“Thank you, thank you! It’s so nice of you all to be here,” Headmaster Monokuma gripped his hands together and smiled a very fake looking smile,“Of course you had no choice but to come here. Anyway, let’s get on with the introductions!”

Each teacher stepped up to the front of the stage.

“I am Mr. Monotaro. I will be the leading teacher of the Manipulation and Aggression group,” a teacher with red hair wearing a crimson suit and a gray infinity scarf sighed. Then he sat back down as the teacher wearing a pink dress from before walked forward.

“I’m Miss Monophanie! I am the leading teacher of the Helping Hands group! We will have lots of fun this year,” the teacher squeaked. Then the next teacher grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat.

“Youse will call me Mr. Monosuke. I will be leading the Art and Music group, even though I may not be qualified to,” the teacher had a mustard yellow suit with matching glasses and a matching full money clip on his side smirked. Mr. Monosuke handed the microphone to a teacher wearing a green shirt and white pants who had a robotic arm and science goggles on his forehead.

“Hi. My name is Mr. Monodam. I will be helping those in the Science and Technology group. I hope you-,” the teacher was cut off when the last teacher ripped the microphone out of his hands and pushed Mr. Monodam aside. 

“You little bastards can call me Mr. Monokid! I am the coolest teacher here! Unlike these other jerk-offs! I lead the Sports and Action group! Yeeeaaaahhhhh,” a teacher in a royal blue suit with the sleeves cut off and a guitar on his back yelled.

Headmaster Monokuma took the microphone away from Mr. Monokid. He gave the teacher a dirty look and mumbled something under his breath. Mr. Monokid went back in the line with the other teachers.

“Well then, now that we have that out of the way, I will be calling you up one by one and assigning you to groups according to your Ultimate Talent! I will also be giving you new fancy uniforms! The first one up is Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist,” Headmaster Monokuma yelled out. A pale blonde girl stepped up to the stage.

“You will be a part of the Art and Music group,” Mr. Monosuke yelled out. A spiral of rainbow sparkles whipped itself around Kaede and her bland corduroy blue uniform was transformed into a baby pink shirt and a dusty rose skirt with music notes on the skirt.

Kokichi held onto Hana’s hand tightly as the teachers called out Rantaro Amami’s name out (he was a part of the Helping Hands group.). Hana didn’t think that her and Kokichi would be separated unless they divided things by last name. However, she wasn’t sure what category she would even fit into, so how could her and Kokichi be together?


End file.
